


AC19 Day 16: The Disappearance Of Maiev Shadowsong

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 7.2 timeline, Established Relationship, F/M, Mystery Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: In Deliverance Point, one morning, Maiev doesn't show up at all and nobody seemed to have seen her. Worried, Khadgar and Velen decide to search after her.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	AC19 Day 16: The Disappearance Of Maiev Shadowsong

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in particular to say about this fic. I think it might be a fun one and, well, maybe it's because I wrote it but the ending seems really obvious to me x) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it!

It was already the morning and Deliverance Point was busy like always with all the adventurers running left and right, shouting and jumping on their mount to go and fight all around the Broken Shore. Near the Command Center, Khadgar and Velen were alone, giving direction and missions to all the adventurers who made the mistake to get into their sight, allowing the counterattack to concentrate their forces on specific points instead of leaving them running wild.

A little further away, Illidan was leaning against a tree, sitting with his wings covering him like a blanket, as he watched the agitation. He had spent the night patrolling around Deliverance Point to give orders to the sleepless adventurers while making sure they weren’t going to be attacked by the Legion in the middle of the night so Khadgar and Velen accepted that he wasn’t going to command that day and just rest. He just promised to stay in sight in case he would be needed. Otherwise, he was just staying against that tree and was not moving at all.

But quickly, the absence of the last of the commandants of the Army of Legionfall was becoming obvious. Ever since the morning, Maiev Shadowsong was nowhere to be seen and Khadgar was starting to become impatient. At first, he only thought that she was probably minding her own business like she would do from times to times so he didn’t care that much, but then, he realized that usually, she would warn them when she wouldn’t show up one day. He only hoped that nothing serious was happening to her and then brush it off and let the day take its course.

But around noon, a paladin showed up, looking really intrigued as he started to look all around the commandant’s place before reaching Velen, scratching the back of his head.

“Excuse me Prophet Velen but…Warden Shadowsong isn’t here today?” he asked, still looking everywhere.

“Well, she still hadn’t joined us today,” simply told Velen as he didn’t know either where she was. “Do you have a message for her?”

“Uh…No. Yesterday she told me to come and see her today because she would have a mission for me…So I’m surprised that she isn’t there.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” said a druid. “But she told me the same thing and I’ve been waiting since the morning for her to come.”

Behind the druid, a little group of mismatched adventurers quickly joined their voices to the interrogations and Velen understood something was wrong. He quickly moved his hands to get everyone to calm down and spoke to them.

“Warden Shadowsong probably won’t be long. Just go and eat something while she arrives.”

Having no reason to not believe the Draenei, the adventurers left the place in the group and walked away while discussing between themselves either about their next mission or just what to do while waiting for the Warden. Meanwhile, Velen went right to Khadgar to share his concern over Maiev’s absence. The Archmage only raised an eyebrow when he saw him comes near him.

“I’m getting worried about Maiev,” began Velen. “We know she doesn’t come here every day when her warden’s duties are more important but yesterday, she told a bunch of people that she would see them here today. Usually, she already knows whether she would be here or not and wouldn’t make the mistake to ask a dozen people to come for nothing. I could believe she would make that mistake with one person. But almost fifteen? It’s unlike her.”

Khadgar leaned against Atiesh, taking a sip from the coffee mug he was holding and looked at the horizon, already used to the Warden’s shenanigans but it was true that something was off.

“She probably got called on an emergency early this morning or during the night,” guessed the Archmage. “She couldn’t warn us or the adventurers in time, it could happen. I’m pretty sure she is with her Wardens and will show up tonight or send us a message if she can’t come.”

“I hope you are right.”

“What else could it be?” laughed Khadgar. “You really think she would disappear in the middle of the night without a word? Next time you’ll tell me she was kidnapped by the Legion and that she wasn’t even able to fight back? Don’t worry, she can only be with her Wardens.”

Velen simply nodded and slowly went back to his place. For a moment, he felt silly to have been so worried about Maiev. He also knew that she was probably safe somewhere and that she would come back the next day as if nothing happened.

Barely one hour after their conversation, Khadgar was the one to reach Velen, a big smile on his face as a Warden armor could be seen on an approaching hippogryph, probably coming from Azsuna. It wasn’t Maiev’s armor but it was undeniably a Warden.

“See? She remembered that we were waiting for her and sent someone to warn us. Well, it’s a little late for my liking but at least, she did it.”

Still having a bad feeling about everything, Velen just nodded and waited with Khadgar for the Warden to reach them. What she did but not before looking all around, as if she was searching for something, or someone.

“I’m Warden Moonwarden,” Sira announced as she got her helmet off while she took a really deep breathe, trying to control her voice. “Have you seen Maiev today?”

Khadgar’s smile dropped immediately and he felt a tear of sweat flowing down his back.

“She…She isn’t with you?” he could only ask, suddenly not being so sure that Maiev was safe.

“No. We were waiting for her on the Isle of the Watchers like every morning but she never came,” explained Sira, still looking everywhere with the hope to see the Warden. “We thought she had something important to do here so we didn’t really mind but then, an adventurer coming from here told us they hadn’t seen her at all from the day. Hence why I’m here.”

“We…We hadn’t seen her either since yesterday,” admitted Velen, now extremely worried that they could have lost one of their best fighters without realizing it.

“Wait, wait, wait…” interrupted Khadgar. “I don’t remember seeing her go to her tent last night. Maybe she just stayed up late and overslept? I’m going to go and wake her.”

He tried to laugh but everyone knew he was now as perturbed by her absence as everyone else. He ran to the tents section of the camp until he reached the one made for the commandants and he just stood in front of the one Maiev was using. Summoning a shield around him as he knew that she had reflexes beyond everyone's comprehension and could probably throw a knife right to his heart through the fabric of the tent, he took a deep breath and tried to not let his voice betray how worried he was and called her.

“Warden Shadowsong, are you here?”

No answer. No even the sound of someone moving.

“Warden Shadowsong? We need you at the Command Center right now.”

Silence.

“Warden Shadowsong, if you don’t answer me, I will be forced to enter your tent.”

Absolutely nothing.

Braving himself, Khadgar finally opened the tent and put his head inside.

“Maiev?”

The tent was empty but for her armor, put in a corner and waiting for its bearer to come and pick it up. Khadgar felt sweat showering him as Maiev would never leave the place without her armor. Desperate, he quickly took a look in every tent on the place in case she would have used the wrong one but she was neither in Velen, Illidan or his tent. He ran back to Velen and Sira but trying at the same time to not look in a hurry and awkwardly smiled at the adventurers raising an eyebrow at him when he was bypassing them. He reached them and quickly grabbed them by the shoulders, taking them into a secret circle.

“It’s bad,” he announced. “She isn’t in her tent but her armor is. I checked as many tents as I could but she was nowhere. We need to start searching seriously now.”

He looked behind him and saw Illidan, still resting in the same position as this morning against the tree and then, went back into the circle.

“First, no one tells Illidan. Until we know what happened, we’ll be forced to consider him as a suspect.”

“That’s stupid, he’s our ally,” intervened Velen.

“Maybe but let’s not forget she killed him. He was up all night and no one knows what he could have done. It would be way too convenient for him to get rid of her and then act as if nothing happened.”

“As much as I’m on the same side as Khadgar, instead of searching a culprit, we should be searching Maiev,” interrupted Sira. “I’ll get the Wardens to search all around the Broken Isles and you should search Deliverance Point and Dalaran.”

“But Dalaran is immense, it’ll take us hours!” Said Khadgar.

Sira stayed silent as she thought about an idea to help with the search.

“The Slayer, Anlya Starshade, she was a former Warden. She will probably help. She could use her spectral vision and search for Maiev in all the city without having to search in every building.”

“Will she really help?”

“She only left the Wardens and became an Illidari because she couldn’t serve the High Priestess anymore. She still like us and Maiev and often allows us to cooperate. She will search for her but do not tell her that we are suspecting Illidan.”

“Alright. So you Warden Moonwarden, go with the others Wardens and scout the Broken Isles and if possible the Shore,” began to assign Velen. “Also ask that Anlya to help us with Dalaran. Meanwhile, Khadgar and I will look everywhere Deliverance Point and make sure no one knows that Maiev had disappeared.”

“Let’s come back here in two hours,” decided Khadgar.

They all nodded and parted ways.

Two hours later, they met again, this time with the Illidari accompanying them and their face was enough to tell that they hadn’t found anything. Staying away from everyone, they made part of what they found and their theories.

“I got a Wardens dispatched in every zone, asking everyone if they saw Maiev but everyone was formal, not in days,” said Sira. “I also searched the Shore but no traces of her and not even the demons are talking about her as I guessed they would probably gloat about it if they were the one responsible for her disappearance.”

“I checked all the public place of Dalaran and the entirety of the Violet Citadel,” specified Anlya as she signed the words and that Sira translated them. “She couldn’t have escaped my sight if she had been there.”

“And nothing here,” whispered Khadgar.

Velen sighed and looked at Illidan, still sitting away even if this time, he had his eyes locked on their little meeting.

“We have no other choice but to ask Illidan,” decided Velen. “Not only did he notice something was wrong with how we’re running everywhere but also because he can only be the last person to have seen her. Suspect or not, it’s our last chance to know what happened.”

Sighing out loud, Khadgar moved away from the circle and turned to where Illidan was.

“I’m going alone to ask him so he doesn’t feel threatened. After all, if he did kill Maiev, we might not stand a chance against him.”

Slowly, he approached the hybrid and put back a big smile on his face as he reached him. He was still sitting, laying against the tree with his wings covering him.

“Hey, Illidan,” he began, joyfully. “I was wondering, have you seen Maiev recently?”

Illidan’s ears dropped as he frowned.

“Why?” he asked softly but with worries tainting his voice. “She isn’t with her Wardens today?”

Khadgar almost stepped back with how concerned he looked.

“Funny story but apparently, no one saw her since last night and as you were the one who patrolled all night, we were wondering if you happened to see her. You know, just in case you know something.”

Illidan frowned harder as if he was searching in his memories.

“Well, I did see her before I started the patrol,” he said, slowly. “She was still in her armor and as a joke, I asked her if she wanted to come and patrol with me but she only flipped me off and left to go towards the tents. I didn’t see her afterward.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why? You don’t believe me?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” laughed Khadgar, really badly. “It’s just that we all start to be really worried.”

“Well, if it can help, I heard from adventurers that her brother Jarod wanted to see her. Maybe they went back to a continent or something.”

“Really?” asked Khadgar with an ounce of hope in his voice. “Jarod asked about her?”

“That’s what I heard.”

Seemingly feeling relieved, Khadgar breathed more normally. If it was her brother the reason for her disappearance, Maiev could only be safe. He quickly excused himself from Illidan and joined back the little group to tell them they should find a way to contact Jarod.

Once Khadgar or anyone out of the hearing range, Illidan couldn’t stop himself to laugh. He had expected them to come and ask things early and wasn’t sure he would find a good lie but thankfully, he had almost all day to think about it and Khadgar ate it up without a second thought. He tried to stop laughing but he was loving their relieved face. If only they knew the truth.

A light hit against his chest finally stopped his laughter.

“What’s happening?” whispered a little sleepy voice from under his wings.

“They’re still searching after you,” laughed again Illidan.

He felt a sigh against his skin.

“Don’t tell me you lied to them…” whispered Maiev.

“Well, if they had come immediately to me, I would have probably told them but you should have seen the looks they gave me. They probably thought I killed you or something.”

“Illidan, I didn’t accept to patrol with you only for you to play with them like that.”

“Come on, you’re telling me you regret sleeping all day against me?”

“No, but not at the other’s expense.”

“Don’t worry, right now they’re thinking you are with your brother. You’ll just have to show up tomorrow morning like nothing happened and we’ll be good.”

He felt her head falling back against his chest and she sighed again. Illidan quickly hugged her even more, keeping her imprisoned between his arms, covered by his wings so no one could see her even if they were in plain sight and laughed a little more.

“Alright, it’s time to put a stop to everything,” Maiev decided to adjust herself once again against him. “In five minutes.”

Going back to her nap, Illidan moved a hand to caress her face while she fell back asleep. No one would probably know she never disappeared from Deliverance Point and Illidan wondered how many times they would be able to pull off that trick.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
>  Tomorrow: A follow-up to an angsty fic where Illidan will discover the consequences of giving in into his suicidal thoughts.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
>  If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
>  https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
